As a vehicle peripheral observation device configured as described above, Patent Document 1 discloses a processing format in which an overhead image of the vehicle periphery is generated from images captured using a plurality of cameras and displayed on a monitor (the display in the document), the overhead image divides the peripheral area of the vehicle into a plurality of areas, and when a user selects any of these areas with a touch panel, an overhead image of the selected area is enlarged and displayed on the monitor.
Patent Document 1 also discloses that the area displaying the overhead image and the area displaying the enlarged image in the monitor are set separately, and it is possible to make a selection for the enlarged image between a mode of enlarging the overhead image and a mode of enlarging the image captured using the camera that images the selected area (the camera-view image).